Falling for the best in the world
by PunknOrtonlover
Summary: Haley and Punk are friends, he's helped her with her career since the beginning but when feelings start to surface what will happen between them, I own Haley and the story idea, nothing else. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

She sat backstage watching everyone get ready for the show as she sat there her eyes fell on him, he was a few feet away talking with Wade Barrett. As if he felt a pair of eyes watching him he turned his head and smiled at her.

She returned the smile then turned her focus to her vibrating cell phone next to her, it was a text message from the C.O.O Triple H. _Tonight you get your title shot against Eve, hope your ready, good luck._

"Hey what are you smiling at" Punk asked.

"I get my title shot tonight" she answered hopping off the equipment trunk.

"Well its about damn time!" he gave her a high five then pulled her in for a hug. "I'm so proud of you"

She took a step back after a minute or so "I wanna use a new move tonight" she stated enthusiastically.

"Like what…" Punk asked warily, she was always trying to improve and incorporate new moves.

"Meet me in the ring in ten minutes…" she told him then turned and headed to the ring herself.

She was sitting on the turnbuckle looking out at the empty arena when Punk showed up. "So what is this move you had in mind?" he asked, stepping in the ring.

Haley got down off the ropes and approached her mentor, Punk noticed the gleam in her eyes and knew he wasn't going to like this one bit.

"Lou Thesz press off the top rope" she answered.

"No way Haley, your not that ready yet. You've only been in the business six months, three of which you spent in OVW." Punk stated pointedly.

"And I've been trained by the best in the business. I know I can do this." she stated fervently, turning and climbed to the top turnbuckle.

"Haley, don't…" Punk warned just as she launched herself into the air and knocked him to the mat.

She landed it perfectly much to his surprise, their faces were mere centimeters from each other and he found himself staring into her intoxicating hazel eyes. Suddenly Punk pressed his lips to hers, catching her off guard. It only lasted a few seconds but both jumped apart; Haley exited the ring and walked up the ramp without even a glance over her shoulder, leaving Punk alone in the ring.

Haley retreated to the locker room, thankful to find it empty as she shut the door behind her and leaned against it. Her heart was pounding loudly and her lips still felt tingly from what had just happened… she closed her eyes as so many thoughts ran through her head. Punk had always been the perfect gentleman around her, in all the months that he'd trained her and critiqued her matches with her after the show never once had he ever tried to make a move. Why now?

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Haley's eyes snapped open, she didn't need to ask who it was, she already knew…

The petite brunette moved away from the door and opened it slightly, sure enough there stood Punk eyes downcast and hands in the pockets of his hoodie as he waited for her to reply.

She opened the door more and he looked up at the sound and her standing before him. They both stood there for what felt like minutes ticking by before Punk took a step toward her, his hand touching her cheek as he dared again and this time Haley didn't pull back or even try to slap him like he thought she might do after the first time.

Haley pulled him into the room and he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her tightly against him as the walked back until her legs hit the couch and she fell back with him on top of her. He resituated himself and gazed down at her, there was no doubt in his mind that he was falling for her.

"I've wanted to do that for so long" he told her, kissed her temple then stood up, he didn't want to come off as pushy if she wasn't ready to continue what was starting.

The petite brunette sat up on the couch "I have to admit, I've thought about it a lot too…but I never thought you'd act on it. That's why I was so surprised out in the ring, I'm sorry I ran off like that." she said.

"I shouldn't have been so bold…we can just chalk it up to being caught up in the moment of the move" Punk chuckled, trying to laugh off the uneasiness he felt in his gut. _Nice save Punk…..not_.

The two stood in the silent locker room before Punk said something about having to go meet up with Paul to discuss that nights show, Haley rolled her eyes as he left, she knew better than that, this was his way of getting out of an uncomfortable situation. Why did things have to get so complicated between them now?

Haley stood backstage with her close friend Zack Ryder as they watched the show start with Punk and Heyman in the ring talking about Heyman's brilliant plan about screwing Ryback out of the title the night before. Haley was always so mesmerized when Punk spoke, he was truly a master at promos.

"What's going on with you two Hales?" Zack asked out of the blue. "You two barely spoke at all before the show started…normally your laughing and joking with each other…"

"Nothing" Haley answered flatly, she knew Zack wasn't going to believe her but she wasn't in the mood to explain her and Punk's mini make out session before the show started.

Zack was skeptical but could tell this was a subject Haley didn't want to discuss, a stagehand came up to them and told Haley that her match was in 15 minutes, the petite brunette stood up and said goodbye to her friend so she could go prepare for her title match.

As she stood in a secluded part of the hallway preparing silently while stretching she felt someone behind her, turning around she was prepared to scold whoever that person was but no one was there. After a few more stretches she made her way to the tunnel and awaited her cue to head to the ring; unbeknownst to her a shadowy figure stood a few feet away watching her closely.

Haley went out there and took the fight to Eve, coming close on several occasions and even landed the lou thesz press of the top rope perfectly. But just as Eve set her up for her finisher, the swinging neck breaker, the referee had been knocked out and out from under the ring came a guy in a hooded sweatshirt, he hit Eve with a clothesline and then urged Haley to crawl over and pin her as he helped revive the referee. As the crowd cheered excitedly and the referee counted the three count the man exited the ring and walked up the ramp as if nothing had happened. Haley was handed the divas championship and she held it tightly to her, almost not believing that it was really now hers. The crowd cheered even loudly as she got to her feet and the referee raised her hand victoriously. _This was the best feeling EVER, but who was the guy who had helped her, and why?_


	2. Chapter 2

Haley was greeted by Taylor and John first then Zack and finally Punk.

"Good job on the move out there, I still say you shouldn't have done it, but what the hell do I know, right." Punk told her. She knew he was using his sarcasm to mask his real feelings; that's just how he was sometimes.

She rolled her eyes not paying attention to what he had said. "You didn't think I could pull it off.." she scoffed.

Punk turned back around and stared at Haley, smirking slightly. _Damn this woman and her fiestiness. _"I'll never make that mistake again" he then hoisted his title over his shoulder and walked away. Haley frustrated threw an empty water bottle after him but missed.

"You two just need to hook up already" Zack spoke up, Haley glared at her friend before walking away.

All she wanted to do was get her things and leave but she kept being approached and congratulated by other superstars and stagehands, not that she didn't like it she just wanted some peace and quiet for an hour or so, or a hot bubble bath to relax.

Once she got to the locker room she took a few seconds to enjoy the silence, as she retrieved her bags a voice spoke behind her. "hey hales…"

She jumped and turned around, there sat Punk in street clothes minus the championship, she threw one of her elbow pads at him, it landed next to him he picked it up and stood up walking over to her.

"I know I didn't say it earlier but you did amazing, new move and all" he confessed, pulling her close.

"Why do you act like such a jerk sometimes? Especially around our friends." Haley asked pointedly, moving away, she did not feel like dealing with him right now.

He reached out and cradled her face in his hands, gazing into her questionable eyes, he knew that look and he hated it. "I'm sorry" he apologized, she scoffed and tried to pull away but he wouldn't let her go. "Haley look at me…." he urged her, she met his steady gaze. "I really am sorry, I should have more confidence in your abilities by now. I did train you after all." he smirked slightly, Haley smiled as well and then shoved him back.

He grabbed her bag and draped his arm over her shoulders "stay with me tonight…" he whispered in her ear as they left the locker room together. She said nothing just wrapped her arms around his waist as they headed for the exit. Unknown to them that shadowy figure was watching not far away.

Punk was relaxing at the front of the bus while Haley used Punk's shower in his mobile bedroom on wheels otherwise known as the Punk Express as he called it. When she joined him she was dressed in a tank top and black lounge pants that clung to her well toned legs. He was playing the new WWE '13 on Xbox but paused the game when she sat across from him on the couch.

A very noticeable gleam in her eyes caught Punk's attention, it was look she had in her eyes earlier that day before the show started when they had their mini make out session. She reached her leg out and stuck her manicured foot under his Best in the World t-shirt he was wearing.

"Either your foot is cold or your feeling a little frisky…" he chuckled slightly.

She said nothing, just simply sat up and straddled his waist, his hands settled on her waist as she leaned down and nibbled lightly on his ear, his hands went up her shirt and massaged the soft flesh at his fingertips. Just as things started to get heated her phone vibrated loudly, both looked at each other before Haley got up to see who at texted her at such an inopportune moment.

_Saw your match tonight, congrats on your win. _Haley looked at who the message was from and nearly dropped her phone on the ground. Her ex Randy had sent the message. Her heart started to race at the thought of why he would possibly be texting her. They hadn't talked in nearly 2 months, and he was on Smackdown so they never crossed paths, usually. Unless it was a supershow, but thankfully it wasn't tonight.

"Are you okay?" came Punk's voice from the small couch a few feet away.


	3. Chapter 3

She was slightly startled by his voice but turned to acknowledge him, he could tell something had upset her but wasn't sure if she wanted to talk about it. Haley put her phone back in her bag and forced a smile upon her face.

"Ya I'm just a little tired…" she told him. He rose from the small couch and took her hand in his leading her in the direction of his bedroom.

Haley got in the bed as he searched through his collection of movies and put something in before getting in beside her, she rest her head on his chest and within seconds the steady thump of his chest put her to sleep.

"So your saying nothing happened last night?" Taylor asked, a little shocked.

"Yes that's what I'm telling you. But we definitely made up for it this morning…" Haley winked at her friend, and the two girls giggled.

"What are you two laughing about?" John asked, joining the group along with Punk, who sat next to Haley of course.

"Nothing…" Taylor stated, trying not to smile and look accusingly at Punk.

"Uh huh, don't believe that for a second. How bout you Punk?" John said.

"Not even a little bit. Girls and their secrets…" Punk teased. The two girls shared a quick smile before changing the subject to that nights show.

As they discussed the match card, Haley happen to look up at just the right time to see Randy Orton walk into catering. She remembered the text message he had sent her the night before she tried to ignore his presence as she refocused her attention to her friends.

She jumped slightly when she felt Punk reach out and give her knee a light squeeze, he looked at her curiously. _Something was definitely bothering her. _Haley got up and made up some excuse about going to grab something out of her car. Everyone looked at each other, not real sure about what was going on.

"I'm gonna go see if she needs any help" Taylor stated, rising from her chair quickly after Haley left.

Taylor didn't have to search long to find Haley, the petite brunette had gotten about halfway down the hall before stopping and leaning against the wall.

"Hey" Taylor greeted, standing beside her friend.

"Randy's back" Haley said.

"Yea, he's making his return tonight." she quickly noticed the tears pooling in her friends eyes. "Is that why you left in such a hurry? Has he done something to you?" Taylor asked curiously.

"He texted me last night, congratulating me on my win." Haley explained. "we haven't talked in almost 2 months, why text me now?" she inquired. Haley couldn't hide the fact that she still had feeling for the Viper and probably always would, but she just didn't understand why he was texting her now?

"Well what did you say back?" Taylor asked again, curious.

"Nothing. I was so surprised he even texted me that I didn't even reply. I didn't really know what to say…but seeing him today I kind of wish I would have said something, at least then it wouldn't feel so awkward if I run into him tonight." Haley said.

"So go in there and congratulate him on his return tonight." Taylor suggested. "there's nothing wrong with being cordial to a fellow co-worker.."

"Taylor, everyone and the entire WWE universe know that me and Randy are not just co-workers, we have a long history together." Haley pointed out.

"I know that, but you two have to coexist, especially if you and Punk are getting close." the tall brunette said.

"Yea, your right. I can't hide from him now can I?" Haley joked lightly as the two girls headed back to catering.


	4. Chapter 4

John and Punk weren't in the same spot when the girls returned, in fact, Punk was no longer in the catering area, and John was over at a table conversing with Ted Dibiase, Natalya, Miz, and Randy.

Haley felt her heart speed up as they approached the group of superstars, Taylor must have sensed it and gave her friends hand a reassuring squeeze while saying "relax…its not like you have to tag with him in a match tonight. Take a deep breath Hales, everything will be fine."

The petite brunette didn't need eye contact to know that Randy was looking at her, she could feel it. After a 7 year on and off relationship with the Viper she had picked up on a few things.

"Hey Hales" he spoke breezily, and she bit her lip as he used the nickname he used to call her. "congrats on your win last week. I've been watching your matches, you deserved the win"

"Thanks Randy" Haley said. She met his gaze for a brief second and immediately regretted it; he looked different since the last time she had seen him, he hair was once again buzzed and his face was scruffy. A sight she had missed. _Especially when they were together, the way his scruffiness would brush across her soft skin, giving her goosebumps. _

Breaking into her thoughts Ted Dibiase walked over and put his arm around her shoulders "um…Haley, your drooling…" he teased.

The petite brunette looked away from Randy to meet the blue eyes of her friend Ted, she smacked his lightly on the chest "am not…" she argued.

"Alright look, I have a dark match tonight before the show against Antonio Cesaro, and I heard Eve is going to be in his corner….what's the chances I could get the new Divas champion to be in my corner?" he asked with one of his million dollar smiles.

"There's a very good chance I'd say" she told him.

Ted pulled her in for a hug and whispered in her ear, "trust me….Orton is not over you at all…I can feel him burning a hole through me right now"

She kissed him on the cheek then told him she was gonna go check the schedule to see what she was scheduled for tonight. She had to get out of there, being around Randy was stirring up old feelings and the last thing she needed was a distraction right now.

All she was on the schedule for that was a promo with Eve about her return match for the following week, as she was chatting with a stagehand she was approached by the WWE champ. She silently prayed that things wouldn't be awkward between them after what had happened this morning.

"How was your conversation with the Viper?" Punk asked curiously.

Haley crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him "Is that a hint of jealousy I detect in your voice Punk?" she teased.

Punk scoffed lightly "What do I have to be jealous of exactly…." he could tell by the glint in her eyes that she was enjoying the idea of someone as stoic as Punk getting jealous.

Haley moved closer to his so their was barely any space between their bodies and leaned in to whisper in his ear "nothing….that's why its so amusing." then walked away.

A few minutes later Ted found her and let her know his match was up next, they walked to the tunnel and waited until he got his cue to head out to the ring. The crowd was ecstatic when they saw Haley accompanying Ted to the ring for his match, much to the surprise of Cesaro and Eve.

The match wasn't very long but it was very back and forth with both men pulling off very impressive near falls on each other but unfortunately Cesaro cinched the victory, as the United States champion celebrated up the ramp with Eve.

Haley waited for Ted to get up but after he didn't she got very concerned, stepping through the ropes she knelt at his side and asked him if he was okay, he didn't say much just that he was having sharp pains in his neck, the referee waved for the trainer to come down, as they did Haley stepped back to let them check on Ted.

Once they had secured him on the stretcher and put a neck brace on him and got him out of the ring Haley was back at his side. She told him they were going to take him to the hospital to do some xrays but that she would be there as soon as she was done with her promo. She wanted to go with him at that moment but knew she had a job to do as well. Haley kissed his forehead and told him she would see him soon and that he was going to be fine.

As she watched the ambulance drive away she felt a hand on her shoulder, turning slightly she saw Zack Ryder next to her, along with Taylor and Punk. The WWE champion saw the tears in her hazel eyes and pulled her into his arms.

"He's gonna be fine Haley" Punk assured her, hoping he wasn't lying for her sake.

"I sure hope so. He was definitely worried he broke his neck, but the trainer told me he was able to move his fingers and feel his toes so that is good. I really want to go to the hospital, I'm going to go see if we can shoot the promo now instead of later." Haley said, then walked away.

Given that was the only thing she was on the schedule for that night, Vince was okay with her shooting it early so she could leave and check on Ted. After the promo she rushed back to the locker room and grabbed her bag, as she was leaving she bumped into Taylor.

"Hey, if you need anything let me know and John and I will be there as soon as the show is over…" Taylor told her.

"Thanks T, I appreciate that. I just hope its nothing too serious, he's had enough setbacks in his career already. Can you tell Punk I'll call him later.." Haley asked, shouldering her bag.

"Of course" Taylor agreed, giving her friend a quick hug then let her leave.


	5. Chapter 5

Haley approached the nurses station and asked the nurse working about the condition of Ted Dibiase, the young nurse typed a little on the computer before answering the worried brunette.

"He's having xrays done, he should be in a room shortly. If you have a seat in the waiting area I'll have the doctor come speak with you when their done." the nurse said kindly. Haley thanked her and made her way over to the waiting area and sat down.

Her shoulders sagged and before she knew it tears were falling from her eyes at the thought of what could be the diagnosis of her good friend.

"Haley…" came a concerned voice from beside her.

The petite brunette looked up to see Randy standing there, concern evident in his blue eyes. She stood up and said nothing, just pressed herself against his body, he wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

In the distance the elevator opened and Punk stepped out, at the encouragement of Taylor he came to the hospital to be there for Haley, but as he approached the nurses station he saw that she wasn't alone…

"_Punk…" Taylor called after the WWE champion, he stopped and turned waiting for Taylor to catch up. _

"_where's Haley?" he asked, knowing she was usually waiting backstage for him after every promo or match. _

"_She's at the hospital.. Ted was injured in a dark match before the show and she was really worried about him so she left after she shot her promo" Taylor explained. _

_Punk was a bit disappointed but he definitely wasn't surprised that she had left to go check on Ted, the two had always been good friends. "Is he going to be okay?" he asked curiously. _

"_We don't know. He was having neck pain in the ring but the good news was that he could move his fingers and feel his toes." Taylor answered. _

_The WWE champion seemed to be debating something, after all she and Punk had a past so she knew how he worked and he was not the kind of guy to show a lot of emotion, especially around a girl. _

"_I'm sure she would love to have you there for support Phil" Taylor said, using his real name which snapped him out of his distraction. _

"_Come on T, you know I don't do well at hospitals…" Punk said flatly. "last time I was at one was when…"_

"_we lost our baby, I know." Taylor finished. "But just because that happened doesn't mean you shouldn't be there for her, you care about her…" _

The Straight Edge Superstar considered getting back into the elevator and leaving but just as that thought crossed his mind his name was being called, by Haley.

"What are you doing here?" she asked curiously, she had stepped away from Randy and was now walking toward him.

He pulled her into an embrace pressing a kiss to the side of her head as he glared at the Viper standing across the hallway from them "I wanted to check on you…"

She pulled away briefly to look into his green eyes and smiled "thank you" she said, then kissed him softly on the cheek.

The three of them stood in the waiting area, anxiously awaiting an word on their coworkers condition. Orton was leaning against the wall, while Haley and Punk sat in chairs next to each other. At some point Randy got a call about getting back to the arena to make his return to the ring so he had to leave but not before telling Haley that he wanted her to keep him posted on Ted's condition, Haley nodded and Randy left without another word.

"Why do you let him get close to you like that?" Punk asked after a minute or so. _He tried to bite his tongue but obviously it didn't work. _

"He's concerned about Ted, you do realize they are friends…since when is that a crime?" Haley asked, kind of taken aback that he was acting this way.

"Oh come on Haley, you're not that naïve." Punk stated, rising to his feet.

Haley stood up as well "No one is making you stay here Phil, if you wanna leave then go!" she stated. "I'm not leaving until I see Ted."

"I'm just looking out for you Haley, damnit, I know how badly Randy hurt you and I just don't want to see you go through that again." Punk stated raising his voice slightly.

Just as Haley was about to retaliate, the doctor approached them. The two that had just been arguing now silent as they prepared to hear what the doctor was about to say, Punk reached out and took her hand, she briefly looked down at their now intertwined fingers before returning her attention to the doctor once again.

"The good news is that he's not paralyzed, he's fully able to move his fingers and toes and his neck looks to be in excellent condition, he did however suffer a herniated disc so he will be out of action for a few weeks at least. He's in a room and awake if you'd like to go see him." the doctor explained before leading the two of them down the hall to Ted's room.

When they entered the room they found Ted sitting up on his phone, no doubt in her mind that he was probably updating his twitter followers, he was always so in tune with his fans which was one of the things she adored about him.

"Put that damn thing away before I break your fingers" Haley teased, walking over to his bed and leaning down to kiss him on the forehead.

"Ouch. That's not very nice" he laughed, putting the phone aside.

"I'm just glad your okay" Haley told him, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Ya good to see your alright man" Punk said. Ted gave Punk a nod, the two were never close but Punk respected the fact that Ted's friendship with Haley meant a lot to her.

The three of them chatted until visiting hours were over. Haley told Ted that she would come by in the morning to pick him up, then gently gave him a hug before leaving. Once they were out in the hallway, Punk stopped her in the middle of the hallway and pulled her close, he gently stroked her cheek with his thumb as he gazed into her eyes.

"You mean a lot to me Haley, a lot more than I care to admit at times, but you do and I want you in my life. I'll admit I can be insanely jealous at times but its only because I want you all to myself.." Haley interrupted his speech by pressing her lips to his.

After a few seconds Punk pulled away at the sound of a nurse clearing her throat from beside them "I'm all for PDA but could you do it somewhere else please" she said, patting Punk on the shoulder lightly and walked away shaking her head.


	6. Chapter 6

John called Punk as he and Haley were leaving the hospital to tell them that everyone was going out after the show, and that Taylor really wanted to see Haley since she had left the arena so early to check on Ted.

After a quick stop at the hotel so Haley could fix her make up and Punk could shower and change they arrived at the club shortly after 10, they were immediately waved over by John and Taylor, the two girls sat next to each other talking about what had happened at the show as well as Ted's condition.

"So Randy told me he got a real nasty look from Punk when he got to the hospital…does I sense a love triangle about to break out?" Taylor teased her friend.

"God I hope not." Haley sighed, sipping at her strawberry daquiri, watching as Punk took his turn at playing pool.

"Well then what was the look Randy was talking about, and since when have you two started to get close?" Taylor inquired. The petite brunette smiled slightly, she loved her friend dearly but sometimes she could be so damn nosey.

"Nothing is going on, he just comforted me while I was waiting for news on Ted, that's it." Haley explained simply, _even though she had to admit it was nice to actually be close to him again. _

Taylor wasn't sure she believed that, she knew Haley and Randy both really well and it would just be a matter of time before they were back together whether they would admit it or not.

Not that she didn't like Punk and Haley together, its just that she knew that Punk wasn't the marrying type, and whether Haley would admit it or not she knew that's something her petite brunette friend wanted someday. And, her and Randy would definitely make some really cute babies.

Taylor and Haley were girl talking when Haley's phone vibrated on the table, she picked it up and saw that she had a new message from Randy. She read it. _hey hope you didn't get in too much trouble with Mr Serious when I left, how's Ted? And by the way, you look beautiful tonight Hales. _

The petite brunette looked up to see Randy standing across the room sitting on a bar stool pool cue in one hand and his phone in the other. She could feel herself blushing and forced herself to quickly look away. _Haha, he thinks you have some like alterior motive to get close to me again…and Ted is good, no broken neck or paralyzed, just a couple herniated discs in his back. I'm going to the hospital to pick him up in the morning. Ya know, your pretty ballsy to be textin me when we're not even 100 feet from each other ;)_

A few seconds passed and she had a new message, _what can I say…I like playing devils advocate __J__. There's something I need to tell you Haley, follow my lead and come outside in 5 minutes._

Haley watched as Randy set down the pool cue, said something to John and then disappeared through the large crowd of people.

"Could you two be anymore obvious?" Taylor broke in. Haley looked up from her phone to see her friend staring accusingly at her.

"What are you talking about?" Haley asked confused.

"You're here with Punk but you and Randy are texting each other. Kinda shady don't ya think…" Taylor stated.

"What is wrong with you?" Haley asked, turning to her friend. "Since when are you so worried about Punk? Your dating John…"

"I'm just saying its not right to string them both along is all Haley." Taylor answered, trying desperately to hide and or mask the feeling of slight jealousy rumbling in her gut.

"I need some air" Haley muttered, stuffing her phone in her back pocket as she stood up.

Haley walked out the door and looked around for Randy, spotting him over at a bench she walked over and sat down next to him. They sat there quietly for a few seconds enjoying the perfect night and sky full of stars. Finally Randy spoke up, interrupting the silence.

"I wasn't fair to you Haley before I left…you deserved way better than I could give you and instead of explaining that I just bailed and I'm sorry, I just hope someday you can forgive me for that. I'm not that guy anymore. Having those few months off to re-evaluate my career helped me realize what was important in my life, and the two things I came up with was this business and you." he explained, he reached out hesitantly at first and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear as they locked eyes.

Punk stormed out the front door, ready to beat the hell out of Orton for moving in on his girl, he looked around and found them sitting on a bench a few feet away. Just as he started to walk over he was grabbed and spun around, coming face to face with Taylor.

"Let it go, their just talking" Taylor told the fuming Straight Edge superstar.

"Then why sneak away…does that look like their just talking!" Punk stated, referring to the smile on Randy's face as Haley apparently laughed at something the Viper had said.

"Phil, I know my brother, he's not going to try anything." Taylor assured him, she reached out and touched his stubbly cheek drawing his attention back to her, they locked eyes with one another.

"You always were my voice of reason…" he said almost inaudibly.

Haley stood up from the bench and was about to head back into the club when she saw Punk and Taylor standing a few feet away, the petite brunette could feel jealousy bubbling in her gut as she watched Punk smile at Taylor, not just a simple smile like he would give someone, but this smile showed he still had feelings for Taylor and that stabbed at Haley's heart a little.

"Punk," Haley stated, approaching the two. Punk took a step away from Taylor. "I'm ready to leave. Lets go."

The Straight Edge superstar nodded, draped his arm over Haley's shoulders and led her in the direction of the rental car. Taylor sighed as she watched the two disappear into the darkness together.

"Sucks being in love with someone you can't have, huh" came a voice from beside her, Taylor looked up to find her older brother standing next to her. She nodded sadly, he pulled her in for a hug. "maybe someday we'll get them back…"


	7. Chapter 7

Punk tossed his jacket aside and relaxed on the bed once they returned to their room turning on the tv he searched for something to watch, Haley walked over and grabbed the remote from him and put it on the nightstand.

"What is your problem exactly?" she asked, standing next to the bed with her hands on her hips.

Punk sighed and sat up, looking at the petite brunette "I don't get it Haley, he leaves for a couple months, breaks your heart, comes back and you two pick up right where you left off"

"What about you and Taylor? You were getting kinda close wouldn't ya say…" Haley stated bluntly.

"What does Tay…I mean Taylor, have to do with this?" Punk asked, rising from the bed.

"She's butting in on everything" Haley answered simply.

"No, she's just trying to be a good friend Haley" Punk replied, brushing past her and grabbed his jacket.

"See! There you go defending her!" Haley shouted, getting upset.

Punk rolled his eyes "I'm going for a walk…I'll be back later." and turned to leave.

"Don't bother! I'm locking the door when you leave…." she shouted after him, slamming the door after he left.

She kicked her suitcase as hard as she could and immediately regretted it when her foot started throbbing, Haley walked over to the bed and sat down, tears stinging her eyes as she felt like she was loosing Punk even though they weren't even in a real relationship.

Punk stepped out of the elevator and entered the main floor, to his surprise he saw Taylor sitting in the small waiting area alone, he walked over and sat next to her giving her shoulder a slight nudge.

The tall brunette looked at the Straight Edge superstar with tears glistening in her blue eyes, tonight had been a night for realization and her biggest one was that she wasn't over her first love.

"Is Super-Cena being a dick tonight?" Punk asked, smiling when he saw a smile form on Taylor's face.

"No…he's great as usual. I'm the one whose a real dick…Haley and I kind of got into an argument tonight at the club, I told her it was kinda shady that she was talking to both of you" Taylor explained.

"Why does it matter to you so much" Punk asked curiously.

"Because Punk, neither you or Haley deserve to be strung along…I just want her to be happy is all…" Taylor added.

"With who?" Punk inquired, it was kind of a loaded question. _In some ways he hoped she would say with Randy, because even he knew the two of them belonged together whether he would admit it or not. _

_Taylor couldn't answer that, truth was, she had never really gotten over Punk all those years ago after they lost their baby, after that happened Punk went into a dark depression and pushed everyone away, including Taylor, which broke her heart. John had always been a friend to both of them and after Punk pushed her away Taylor felt herself leaning on John which led to them getting together. _

He realized she wasn't going to answer the question so he decided to change the subject instead. "I was going to go for a walk…Haley and I got into a fight and I just need to clear my head, you wanna come along?"

"Now? This late…" Taylor asked, like it was the most foreign thing she had ever heard of.

Punk chuckled and answered her "Ya, better late than never…" he replied, standing up and extending his hand to her.


	8. Chapter 8

Haley had changed into her pajamas and brushed her teeth and was about to get into bed when there was a knock at the door, fully expecting it was Punk Haley opened the door ready to rip him a new one, but to her surprise it was John. She opened her mouth to say something but instead settled for stepping aside to let him enter.

"I know its been a rough night but I've got to know Hales, is there something going on with Punk and Taylor that I don't know about?" John asked, she shut the door and walked further into the room sitting on the bed across from where John stood.

"I think your asking the wrong person John," Haley answered, crossing her legs Indian style on the bed. "For one, Punk and I aren't even in a relationship so its not like I have any say in what he does. And two, Taylor loves you John…you two have fought through so much to be together already, you just gotta be there for her. Losing a baby is an awful thing, and its been about a year since they lost it this Friday."

"Which is why I want to do this…." he moved closer to her and pulled the black box from his pocket. Haley gasped as he opened the box and showed her the gorgeous ring nestled inside.

"John its gorgeous!" Haley gushed. John grinned.

He gave her a quick hug and left so she could get some sleep, the petite brunette got into bed happy that two of her good friends would soon be getting married…now if only she knew which guy she really wanted to be with.

On the beach Punk and Taylor walked side by side, a calming silence between the two as they looked up at the dark sky filled with stars and a full moon.

"So…" Punk chuckled lightly "you go from dating the villan to superman"

"He's not a superman" Taylor whispered "and you were never the bad guy Phil" they stop walking and look at each other.

Phil felt his heart speed up at the way Taylor was looking at him, he knew that look, loved that look. Just as he was about to lean down and kiss her he thought better of it, she was still dating John. He cleared his throat and looked out at the water.

"Phil," Punk laughs "you're the only one I let call me that, beside Shalene."

Taylor smiled and looked down at the sand and how close their bodies were without even touching. They stood their silently again, _she missed this a lot, how they could just be in the same room with each other and not have to speak. _

"There's something I want to show you" Punk interrupted the silence between them and rolled up the sleeve of his sweatshirt "I got this short before you and John got together" and pointed at a tattoo on his wrist, a small heart with three letters

Taylor ran her fingers over the smooth skin of his wrist and looked up at him, his grin eyes sparkled in the moonlight and Taylor felt herself being drawn to him and before she could stop herself she felt her lips touching his. His hands gripped her waist pulling her closer but not wanting to push her too hard. She immediately pulled back, almost ashamed at what had just happened.

Punk reached out and stroked her cheek tenderly and whispered four words in her ear that sent chills up and down her spine. "stay with me tonight"


	9. Chapter 9

After Haley picked up Ted from the hospital, her and Randy drove with Ted to the next city and checked into the hotel, Haley said that she was going to help Ted get situated and that she would catch up with Randy in a little while.

Once she got Ted settled in his room and was about to leave he spoke up, "He's still madly in love with you Hales…" which caught Haley's attention and she turned to face her friend.

"Don't…Ted…" she sighed, pleading with her friend. _She was struggling enough with her conscience as it is. _

"Haley I'm telling you this because you're my friend and so is Randy, you two love each other and there's no reason why you two shouldn't be together." Ted said, sitting up further.

Haley went over and sat next to her friend, she and Ted had always been close and she was glad to have him around as a friend even though he could be a bit overbearing at times. "I know…its just not as easy as your making it out to be though Teddy. Randy left months ago and didn't keep in contact which broke my heart because he told me he would always be there for me."

"You haven't told him yet have you?" Ted asked.

Haley pretended not to know what he was talking about. "Told him what?" she quipped curiously.

"Haley, don't play dumb with me. He doesn't know there's a chance you can't have kids, does he…" Ted said. She said nothing, just looked down at comforter beneath her. "What are you so afraid of? Randy loves you, I mean _really _loves you…if you can't give him a family that's not going to stop him loving you. Go talk to him and see what happens, he may just surprise you." Ted encouraged.

"What about Punk…" Haley asked, rising from the bed. She hadn't seen him since the night before and was kind of surprised he hadn't tried calling or even text her.

"If you really loved Punk, Randy wouldn't be on your mind as much as he is." Ted answered simply. She thanked him and told him she would text him in a little bit.

Haley returned to her room, reaching into her bag she was about to text Randy when a familiar scent caught her nose, she knew that smell…it was the body wash Randy used…but why was she smelling it in her room? Just as she thought that the bathroom door opened, she grabbed the first thing in her suitcase and chucked it at the intruder as he exited the bathroom.

"What the hell!" shouted the voice. "Haley?" the voice asked confused. "what are you doing in my room?!"

"Your room?! This is my room…see here's my keycard, room 1202. My room." Haley showed the Viper.

The third generation superstar walked over to his bag and held up his keycard as well, it was also marked 1202. _Great_, she thought, _the front desk screwed up and gave us the same room. _

Haley sighed irritated and called down to the front desk, they explained that a lot of the rooms were double booked on accident and there was nothing they could do since the hotel was full. She hung up agitatedly, and this time chuckled her phone in frustration. It landed by his bed, he picked it up and shook his head. _This girl hadn't changed a bit. _

"Give me my phone back ya jerk" she stated crossly.

"Oh, I'm a jerk now huh….well come get it if you want it back, shorty!" Randy teased holding the phone up where he knew she couldn't reach.

The petite brunette glared at the Viper before a smirk formed on her face and she launched herself off her bed by jumping off and knocked him off guard, both of them falling onto his bed with her landing on top of him, the phone fell from his hand and landed a few feet away.

They laid there for a second, blue eyes staring into her hazel orbs as his hand reached out and stroked her cheek tenderly her hands palm face down on either side of his head as their lips inched closer together; as if some unknown force was pushing them together, wanting them to act on their feelings. Randy cleared his throat and gently pushed her off him.

"I uh…need to go find Taylor…" he said suddenly, grabbing a shirt out of his suitcase and slipped his feet into his sneakers and was out the door in a flash.

Haley sighed and looked up at the ceiling, _that was too close.. _she thought to herself.


	10. Chapter 10

(Sorry that its such a short chapter guys, I'm really struggling to write this lately)

Randy approached the bench being occupied by his younger sister, he sat down next to her.

He chuckled lightly and draped his arm over her shoulders and she pulled the jacket she was wearing tighter around her body. "I remember when you first told me you were in love with Punk I hated it because I didn't want him to hurt you like I knew he would, in the end you ended up getting hurt anyway, but now your with John and he's great to you T, he loves you."

"And Haley really loved you…" Taylor interrupted, turning to look at her brother she could plainly see the pain in his eyes and knew that he was really struggling with something in his conscience.

"This isn't about me and Haley. Taylor, there's one guy out there that has always been there for you…is that guy Punk or John?" Randy changed the subject.

"That's not fair Randal, Punk and I lost a child and we never really bounced back from it. I've always known Punk wasn't the type to show his feelings. But when we found out we lost the baby, he cried…I had never seen him so torn up, when we found out I was pregnant he was ecstatic, he wanted to be a dad and I wanted to give that to him." Taylor reminded her brother.

"I never said what happened was your fault T, I'm just trying to help you see that your better off with John. He truly loves you and doesn't hide it, he tells you every day and that's what you deserve. He'd never run away from you like Punk did." Randy stated, there was no denying he still harbored ill feelings for the Second City saint.

Taylor promised to think about what Randy had told her, the two sat there for a moment enjoying the quiet until both of their phones buzzed. Both looked and saw that they had a forwarded text message from Zack Ryder

_Fire at the beach tonight, everyone's gonna be there…make sure you are too_


	11. Chapter 11

All the superstars showed up at the bonfire, it was the only day that week that they had off so what better way to enjoy the beautiful beach than by spending the day playing volleyball and enjoying the stars at night while sitting around a fire with all your closest friends.

Haley stood by the fire wishing she had brought her hoodie with her, there was a slight chill in the air but just as she was about to head up to her room to get it Punk offered his hoodie to her, she smiled and pulled it on. It was big on her but warm and she always loved wearing his hoodies.

"I'm sorry about last night" he said as he stared at the fire.

She moved closer to him and rest her head against his shoulder "I know. I am too." and replied, he dropped a kiss on the side of her head.

From the opposite side stood Randy sipping at his beer as he watched Haley and Punk talk, he knew he shouldn't feel jealous to see them together because they were just friends but he couldn't help it. Ever since he and Haley almost kissed in the room he'd been fighting back old feelings.

Suddenly a song played from the speakers that caught Haley's attention while she was talking with Taylor and roasting marshmallows.

_Who will bring me flowers when its over_

_And who will give me comfort when its cold_

_And who will I belong to when the day just won't give in_

_And who will tell me how it ends and how it all begins_

Tears filled her eyes as memories came flooding back from that sad day, she needed to get away from everyone before she really lost it. Randy noticed Haley had left the group after a few seconds and looked around to see if he could find her.

A few hundred feet away she stood staring out at the water, he approached her slowly not wanting to startle her. He stood beside her not sure if he should even say anything at that moment, he knew she was upset but wasn't sure why.

"I just needed to get away…that song holds some memories" she spoke up.

"Not so fond memories I take it" he said, reaching out hesitantly and rubbing her back.

Haley turned into him pressing herself against him as she could still hear the song playing on the speakers.

_And im only human_

_I said I'm only human_

_I'm only human_

_I said I'm only human_

"You don't want me, I'm damaged goods…" she told him as he hugged her tighter.

"Are you kidding! Haley, your not damaged goods…you're a good person, your pretty much the strongest person I know and-" Randy disagreed, pulling back slightly and made her look at him.

"I'm not Randy! Quit making me sound like I'm some kind of saint! I'm not." she interrupted tears now falling from her eyes, she walked away from him and headed back to the hotel.

Randy wanted to go after her, to check on her, but whatever she was upset about she obviously didn't want to talk about it so he decided to head back over to the bonfire, he'd give Haley some alone time then he'd go check on her in a bit.

Punk cast a glance in Taylor's direction but regretted it when he saw that her and John were in the middle of a make out session, a sharp stabbing pain filled his heart and he looked away trying to find Haley but didn't see her anywhere. He saw Randy a few feet away but Haley wasn't with him either.

"Have you seen Haley?" Punk asked the Viper as he downed the last of his pepsi in his cup.

"Ya she headed back up to the hotel, she seemed pretty upset about something…I wanted to go after her but I don't think she wants to talk to me." Randy told him.

"I'll go check on her…" Punk said, tossing his cup in the trash and headed in the direction Haley had just gone.


	12. Chapter 12

Haley sat on the edge of the bed her foot shaking as it would when she was upset and her anxiety was high, as she allowed the sobs to take over her body there was a knock at her door. As she stood up and walked to the door and looked through the peephole she saw that it wasn't Randy, instead it was Punk.

"Haley, c'mon, open up…I'll stand out here knocking on your door all night if I have to" he told her as he continuously knocked on the door.

She yanked it open and just stared at him, the smirk faded from his face when he saw the despondent look on her face and he walked in and pulled her to him. He stroked her hair gently as he led them over to her bed where they sat down.

"Why can't I let him go? He's hurt me...I've hurt him...we've hurt each other so much, but yet I can't stop loving him." she asked sadly, he reached out and wiped her tears. Punk was not an emotional individual but he could relate to the heartbreak Haley was feeling because he was going through something similar with Taylor. "Because you've been a part of each other's lives for so long you feel lost without him. You've loved him too long to let him go Hales." "Then why'd he let me go?" she choked back a sob and looked up into his broken green eyes. "You gave him no choice" he answered, she leaned against him as the silence filled the room.

The door opened and Randy walked in, Haley stood up, Punk did as well and decided to give them some privacy. The Viper leaned against the wall staring down at the floor as the door clicked shut behind Punk, he remained silent for a moment before he looked up and met Haley's heartbroken hazel eyes.

"I just want you to know something Hales, you know you can tell me anything…and I would never judge you. After all the crap I've put you through these past couple years I have no right to judge you." Randy told her, as he moved closer and reached out to cradle her face in his hands.

Haley felt her heart melt at the tenderness his normally ice blue orbs held, and she felt a shiver run through her body at their intensity and concern. As she mustered the courage to tell him the truth, something hit her. _Not physically. _She just realized she couldn't go through with it.

Meanwhile Punk was on his way back to his bus when he saw Taylor coming into the hotel and heading straight for him.

"What are you doing here" Punk scoffed "Shouldn't you be making out with SuperCena?" He turns to walk away but Taylor grabs his arm and spins him around.

"Stop it. God Phil just stop all of it!" Taylor demanded.

"What are you talking about? You're the one who ran off with Cena-" Punk started, yanking his arm free, trying to keep up his strong demeanor.

"Because YOU left. You pushed me away and he was there! Are you completely blind to how I feel about you?" she asked, gazing into his hard stoic green eyes.

"Well…you sticking your tongue down his throat makes it hard to believe you care about me." Punk responded.

"And seeing you with my BEST friend doesn't hurt me?! Dammit Phillip, I love you, okay? Did that night on the beach and on your bus mean nothing to you?" Taylor threw at him, she could feel tears starting to sting her eyes but she wasn't about to let Phil see that.

"It meant everything to me Taylor! You mean everything to me, and I only wish you'd realize it. But hey, maybe you just stopped loving me, right?" Punk retorted, taking a step closer to her. "I don't love you? I never believed in marriage until I met YOU! I love you Taylor and I hate seeing you with him because you should be with me. I know I hurt you by not being there for you but- God, I must sound like such a wuss right now." he scoffed to himself and he turned his head and sniffed.

"No, you don't" she turned his head back to look at her and smiled softly at him. "So what Phil, what are you trying to say exactly?"

"Don't marry him. It would be the biggest mistake, and its not too late. I love you Taylor, I'm the guy for you…not John" Phil stated, Taylor's eyes widened slightly as he finally admitted what she had longed to hear for months now.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Ahhh, spa day…perfect idea" Taylor sighed as the maseusse worked all her sore muscles in her lower back.

"Yea I must say," Haley paused as the woman popped her back and she felt like she was in heaven. "this is the perfect way to spend an afternoon. Thanks for suggesting it."

"Of course. I wouldn't want to spend my day off any other way other than with my best friend." Taylor said, reaching out and giving her friend's hand a squeeze before closing her eyes and giving in to the amazing massage she was getting.

Haley closed her eyes as well; but instead of relaxing all she could think about was the almost kiss with Randy.

Meanwhile over at the hotel Randy continued his steady pace on the treadmill when Punk walked in and took the treadmill next to the Viper. Randy glanced briefly over at the self proclaimed Best in the World.

"You and Haley okay now?" Punk asked after a few minutes.

"I don't know about okay but we're at least talking, except we were supposed to have breakfast this morning but she didn't return my text." Randy replied, not taking his focus off the mirror ahead of him.

"Well she left with Taylor this morning, I think she mentioned something about a spa day for the two of them…" Punk answered.

"Since when are you two so chummy?" Randy asked curiously. He liked Phil and all but he and John had been best friends since they both debuted in 2002.

"Come on man, you know I still love you sister. She's making a huge mistake if she marries SuperCena." Punk stated.

"Maybe so, but its her choice and hers alone…I don't care who she ends up with as long as she's happy and he doesn't do anything stupid to make me come beat the hell out of him." Randy said, stepping off the treadmill and wiped the sweat from his brow with the towel.

Haley and Taylor had decided to do a little shopping after their stop at the spa, Haley was trying on some new bikini's in the dressing room when Taylor spoke up from the stall next to her.

"So what's going on between you and Randy?" Taylor asked, trying her best to be nonchalant about it.

"Nothing really" Haley answered honestly, staring at herself in the mirror and tried to decide if she liked the bikini enough to buy it. "We got stuck in the same hotel room…"

"Really? So have you two been fighting over the bathroom…a couple years ago when he first started the business he took longer than I did to get ready when we'd go out." Taylor laughed.

"Actually, he was just coming out of the bathroom when I got back to the room, and we uh- almost kissed.." Haley said.

"What?!" Taylor busted through the curtain, and Haley jumped and quickly covered herself thinking someone else had walked in on her.

"It didn't happen T. He got this deer in the headlights look and said something about having to meet you and ran out of the room." Haley sighed.

"Its because he cares about you so much Haley, he doesn't want to do anything to ruin what you guys have. There's three things in life that means the most to him; this business, his family, and you. I know he can't make up for the time he missed while he was gone but know it killed him to be away from you." Taylor admitted. _She and Randy were close and knew first hand that walking away from Haley made Randy die a little inside but he knew he couldn't drag her down where he was at that moment in time. _

After they paid for there purchases and were heading back to the hotel Haley spoke up after a lengthy silence in the car. "I'm gonna tell him…" she said causing Taylor to look over at her friend.

"He loves you Haley, truly loves you…this will not change that. Remember that." Taylor gave her friend a reassuring smile as she pulled into the parking lot.

Haley pulled out her cell phone and called Randy, luckily after the second ring he answered. "Hey, where are you?" she asked getting out of the car and walking inside.

"In the room. You okay?" he answered from the other line.

"Yea, I just have to tell you something when I get there. I just walked into the hotel so I'll be up soon."

"Okay…and Hales," he said using her nickname and she felt tears start to prick her eyes.

"Yes" she answered.

"I love you" he answered.

Haley's eyes closed at the words and she felt her heart break a little in her chest as she pressed the up button on the panel for the elevator. "I love you too Randy" she ended the call and put the phone back in her pocket


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Haley walked into the room and set down her shopping bags moving further into the room she found him on the floor doing sit ups _boy the man was dedicated when it came to his body_ she grinned softly as his eyes met her and he got to his feet.

Her feet of their own volition moved her toward him until there was barely any space between them, her hands reached out and touched his chiseled scruffy face as she gazed deeply into the blue eyes she had missed so much; without any warning she went up on her tip toes and kissed his lips softly. He reached out and wrapped his arms around her petite waist keeping her close to his body.

"There's something I have to tell you and I don't know how your going to take it…" she pulled away reluctantly and said but still remained in his arms. She missed the feeling of his arms around her.

"Whatever it is Hales, we'll get through it. I love you and nothing is ever gonna tear us apart again." he promised, his blue eyes slightly dewy with tears.

"There's a 75% chance I can't have kids Randy…" she admitted, his arms fell from around her waist and he looked as though he had just been hit in the gut with a sledgehammer.

"What do you mean?" was all he could manage to say.

She took a step back and sat on the bed, Randy joined her and reached out and took her hand as a stray tear fell down her cheek he reached out and wiped it away and pulled her against him. "Shortly after you left the doctors found a cyst on one of my ovaries and it exploded it, I had surgery and it was removed but they told me because of the damage that was caused from it there was a chance I couldn't conceive." she explained sadly.

"I should have been there for you…" Randy spoke up finally after a few minutes of silence.

Haley shook her head "I wouldn't have let you, I pushed everyone away, the only reason it was detected was because Ted came to my room and found me passed out unresponsive and took me to the ER. I blamed myself and I kind of still do, but at least now I know I'm healthy and my body is getting stronger every day. I'm so sorry I can't give you the family you deserve."

"Hey" he scolded softly and tilted her chin up so they locked eyes once again "do not blame yourself for this. I don't. I love you Hales, all of you…and if kids aren't in the cards for us there's always adoption." he smiled and kissed her forehead, pulling her into his arms again.

"I don't know what I ever did to deserve someone who loves me as much as you do but I'm so thankful we're getting this second chance" she said as they cuddled together on the bed. The silence filled the room and Haley found herself becoming tired as she listened to the steady beat of Randy's heart.

"I've missed this T…you and me, just the two of us. Seems like we've barely seen each other the past couple days" John said as he and Taylor walked hand in hand on the beach.

"I know, I'm sorry. It's just that Haley's been going through some stuff and I'm trying to be there for her. I haven't forgotten about you though, I promise." Taylor said, stopping him and jumping on his back. John laughed and began heading for the water. "No Johnny don't you dare!" Taylor squealed as he teased her by almost dropping her in the water.

He swung her around instead so that he had her in his arms and pressed his lips fervently to hers, Taylor kissed him back but all she could think about was Phil and how she felt when he kissed her..

Randy had dozed off as well when suddenly his phone started to ring and woke him from his sleep, he grabbed the phone off the nightstand and checked caller id _unknown_ flashed on the screen, he sat up careful not to wake Haley who hadn't stirred at all, he cleared his throat as he answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Randy…" the voice on the other line greeted. It took Randy only a second to recognize the voice.

"What do you want Sam?" he hissed, walking toward the bathroom not wanting to wake Haley.

"Come down to the lobby, we need to talk…" the line went dead and Randy looked over his shoulder to find Haley still asleep.

He sighed and grabbed his zip up Affliction hoodie and zipped it up as he left the room, whatever this was about it obviously wasn't good if Sam had shown up to the hotel. He only hoped she wouldn't try to cause trouble between him and Haley.

"I don't believe you" Randy shook his head in disbelief. Sam sighed and reached into her purse for something, she took out what she was looking for and handed it to Randy. A pregnancy test- a positive pregnancy test. His world felt like it has just fallen in around him, here he had finally gotten Haley back in his life and now this had happened.

Taylor giggled and she and John reentered the hotel both practically drenched from their little water fight down at the beach, as they headed for the elevator something caught Taylor's attention, or rather someone.

"Johnny…is that?" she hissed under her breath and pointed over to the small waiting area where Randy sat talking with someone.

"Sam?" John finished, surprised.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Taylor glared as if she were trying to make her burst into flames or something.

"I don't know but Randy sure doesn't look too happy to see her." John answered and ushered Taylor into the elevator before Randy and Sam saw them.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"She better not be trying to sink her claws back into him" Taylor fumed as she shed her wet shirt and put on a clean dry one.

John couldn't help but snicker a bit at the little rant his fiance was having at the moment. She looked at John and saw the slightly amused smirk on his face. "What the heck are you smiling at?"

"You…and your fiestiness….its kinda, sexy" he admitted and pulled her against his bare chest.

"Only you Cena" Taylor shook her head in annoyance.

"Always and Forever babe" he grinned then leaned down to kiss her.

Randy wandered around the beach for what felt like hours he had always been the strong one and rarely ever showed emotion but this was just too much to bare, he fell to his knees on the sand and looked up at the dark night asking the heavens silently what he should do, tears fell from his eyes as he thought about having to tell Haley this life-changing news.

Slowly pulling himself to his feet after a few minutes he wandered back to the hotel, he wasn't ready to go back inside so instead he saw that Punk's bus was nearby and saw that their was still a light on. He couldn't face Haley yet…not when he hadn't wrapped his head around the situation yet.

Randy knocked on the door of the bus and waited for Punk to answer, a few seconds later the door opened and Punk stood there with the phone pressed to his ear.

"Let me call you back alright…okay, bye" he told the person he was talking to.

"What's going on between you and Haley, and don't you fucking lie to me either." Randy demanded. _On that note, tension rose. Randy angry at the aspect that the same guy who hurt his baby SISTER, may also have a thing for his GIRL, stood his ground. Phil gave him the classic smirk, and ran a hand down his face. On the inside, he wished he was able to be this protective over Taylor. _"Nothing man. We were getting to that point, and I do care about her," at that Randy clenched his fists, and Punk grew annoyed, "dude touch me and I kick your ass. I've done it before and I'll do it again."

The two were in a glaring contest until Randy caved and sat down on the built in couch. Phil stood in front of him, arms crossed. "As I was saying, I do care about her, but man she loves you and she never stopped. As for me, I love your sister and I'm trying to fix my mistakes with her. So there you have it. Don't fuck up again, I don't think Haley can take it, but neither can Taylor.""Why'd you hurt her Punk? She's my sister, and you're lucky I never kicked your ass for hurting her."

Phil laughed, "Dude, she would've kicked your ass for retribution. I just didn't know what to do after we lost the baby, or how to be there for her. It's been a couple years now and still hurts to think about.""How do you think Tay felt? She lost the baby and the man she loves at the same time."

"I know that Randy. She loves John though, she said yes to him-"

"John is my best friend, and I don't want him hurt. You all need to get things figured out. He's done nothing but help pick her up after you knocked her down and left her there."

A few minutes later Randy made his way back up to the room and went inside, he saw Haley curled up on the bed wrapped up in a blanket in Randy's Affliction hoodie his heart ached with every step as he approached her and sat next to her stroking her hair with his hand, her eyes opened and she practically jumped into his arms when she saw that he was safe.

"Thank God your okay! I thought you were dead or something Randal!" she proclaimed smacking him on the chest. "If I knew you were going to react like that to the news I never would of told you" Haley got up and removed his hoodie that had kept her warm during the hours that he had been gone and threw it at him. "You had me worried sick!"

"Hales…I didn't leave because of that okay…I got a phone call" he explained standing up. She crossed her arms over her chest as she stared at him, something was wrong she could tell, his eyes were a darker shade of blue and they were only that color when he was upset about something.

"What kind of phone call?" Haley asked now concerned.

He walked around the side of the bed and suggested that she sit on the couch, Haley refused, her heart began to pound in her chest as he reached out and touched her face. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes and she prayed they wouldn't fall.

"Haley, Sam is pregnant. I'm so sorry." he said.

"You _lied_ to me when I told you I love you, I meant it…you obviously didn't." Haley hissed, backing away from him.

"Is that what you think? That when I said I love you I didn't mean it…dammit Haley I meant every damn word." Randy stated, reaching for her but she swatted him away.

"Really? Because when you really love someone you don't get someone else pregnant Randal! So excuse me if I don't believe you." Haley said, not caring that the tears that she had fought to hold back had begun to fall.

"Haley please" he begged, voice breaking. She went to walk away but his hand grabbed her and pulled her into his chest. "I would never want this to happen, I love you…tell me what you want."

"You should go have that family that I can't give you Go be happy with Sam. Be a man Orton." Haley refused to meet his gaze and used all of her strength to push away from him as Randy stood there dumbfounded.

"Hales" he murmured, using the nickname he had given her. "please don't go. Don't leave me." _his plea reached her ears and just when she thought her heart could break anymore it did with those words. _

As she stopped at the door and gripped the woodworking the second generation star rasped, tears falling like rain. "Well now you know how I felt watching you leave. Goodbye Randy."


	16. Chapter 16

Haley felt broken and lost as she wandered the empty hallway, she wasn't sure where to go or who to turn to at that moment; what she did know was that she couldn't go back to her room. Somehow she found herself in front of Taylor and John's room and knocked quietly on the door hoping Taylor wasn't sleeping. The door opened after a few seconds and John stood there shirtless and concern eminent on his chiseled features, he ushered her inside quickly.

"What happened Haley?" John asked pulling her in for a hug.

"Is Taylor here…" she asked still locked in his embrace. _So this was what it felt like to be locked in John's arms_, it felt completely different compared to Randy's embrace.

"Um, no she got a call and had to run somewhere…can I help with anything?" he asked.

She pulled back and looked up into John's handsome face still laced with concern and told him what she had just been told. "Sam's pregnant…" Haley scoffed lightly and walked past him and out onto the small balcony.

John joined her after a few seconds, he cleared his throat and looked out at the beautiful night sky then returned his attention to the petite brunette beside him.

"She can at least give him the family I can't" Haley spoke softly, and more tears began to fall just when she thought she couldn't possibly have any more left.

"Haley, he doesn't want a family with Sam…he wants one with you." John said, gently rubbing her back.

"How huh?!" she yelled, turning to look at him. "I can't have kids John! I told him that tonight and then he disappeared for hours, I thought maybe he didn't want to be with me after I told him that but that's when he told me he got a phone call in the middle of the night."

"Yea, when Taylor and I were coming in from the beach we saw Randy and Sam talking in the lobby downstairs. We had no idea what it was about though. Haley I wish I knew what to say to help you…" John mentioned.

He still couldn't wrap his head around the thought of Randy starting a family with anyone other than Haley; for as long as he had known Randy that's all he had talked about and wanted…a family, with Haley. After a moment of silence John spoke again, "Speaking of seeing people…" he began. "I saw Taylor and Punk together, they don't think I saw them but I did; I know where she sneaks off to at night and where's she's at right now, I'm not stupid.."

"Johnny…" Haley reached for him but he shrugged it off, sniffling softly and returned inside.

She followed him in and stood by the small couch against the wall by the sliding glass door, John sat on his bed his hands clenching into fists and releasing every few seconds.

"Did you know about them being together?" he asked quietly, looking up at her through broken blue eyes.

Again, for what felt like the hundredth time she felt her heart break at the sight before her. "Johnny I knew they were close and they do have a past-" Haley spoke softly from where she stood.

"For the love of God Haley, just tell me the damn truth! I'm so sick of being lied to and treated like a fool…did you know they were seeing each other?" he asked firmly, his tone more serious than normal.

"No…" she lied. She approached him slowly and stood in front of him, he pulled her to him, resting his head against her stomach as he thought about what to do next. "Johnny…" she lifted his chin so they locked eyes again. "you have to realize they have a past together, they lost a child together. Its hard to get over that separately let alone together."

"I know that," he got to his feet and put some space between the two of them. "I just- I loved her for so long and when she chose me to be with I was so happy. Why is it the good guys that treat the girl the way they should always end up alone?"

"Your not going to end up alone. Who knows…maybe your dream girl is out there, you just haven't met her yet, or the timing isn't right" Haley offered, giving him a genuine smile.

"Randy sure screwed up a good thing with you.." John said as he again pulled her close. "If you don't want to go back to your room you can crash here tonight, I'll even take the couch so you can have the bed."

"Oh such the gentlemen you are" Haley giggled and tossed a pillow at him as she pulled down the comforter.

"Hey now, no pillow fights here missy" he smiled tossing it back at her.

"Well your no fun" she mock pouted and finished pulling down the blankets.

Just as she turned to go to the bathroom and wash her face he speared her onto the bed and began tickling her mercilessly. Haley tried to wiggle away but he had her pinned flat to the bed.

"Tell me I'm the best and I'll stop" he said while tickling her.

Haley shook her head fervently refusing to give in and speak the words "never!" she gasped in between fits of laughter trying to get out from under his strong body.

She in turn began tickling him and he lost his balance and almost fell on top of her but caught himself only now their faces were merely centimeters apart and John was staring at Haley with the most softest blue eyes she had ever laid eyes on.

Suddenly the door opened and Taylor walked in surprised by what she was seeing, John stood up and locked eyes with his fiance, Haley sat up and hugged the pillow close to her chest.

"T- its not…" John began taking a step toward her but Taylor stepped back not wanting him near her.

"Don't call me that. You two are….whatever" she stated going to her suitcase and began repacking her things and then went into the bathroom and grabbed her bathroom stuff, John approached her again closing her in.

"Taylor, what are you going? Don't be mad-"

"Don't tell me how I should feel. I'm getting my things and staying somewhere else." she told him.

"Where, like with Punk?" John shot back.

"Says the one messing around with _her_" Taylor glared at her friend.

"There is nothing going on between me and Haley, we're just friends.. We were just goofing off. I love you Taylor and I really don't get what the hell has been going on with you lately." John insisted.

"Looks like you don't have to worry about me, does it?" she opened the door and began to walk out all while John protested. "Your future as a WWE superstar is totally secure, your future as my husband, not so much." she then slammed the door behind her.

John stood there for a second in a daze and Haley got up, she figured after what had just happened it wasn't a good idea for her to stay there, as she passed by him on her way to the door he reached out and grabbed her hand which caused her to turn and look at him.

"Where are you going…" he asked quietly.

"Back to my room, its probably not a good idea I stay here after all" she answered, reluctant to meet his blue orbs.

"Well like you heard Taylor, she's obviously made her decision, so please…stay with me" John said, he tilted her chin up so she was forced to look into his eyes. "I know you don't want to be alone tonight, and honestly I don't either. But I'll still take the couch, you take the bed."

She smiled softly and rolled her eyes at him "Okay fine. But its only because you enjoy basking in my awesomeness! I do have to go back to my room and get some stuff though, I'll be right back." and told him before heading out of the room and down the hall.

"Wait so Haley was in yours and Cena's room? Why?" Punk asked confused.

"Well when I walked in they looked pretty comfy on the bed.." Taylor answered putting her shampoo and bathroom stuff away.

"Come on T, this is your best friend you talking about. She just found out the love of her life got his ex pregnant, take it easy on her." Punk interjected, pausing his game and walked around the bed to where Taylor stood and pulled her against him.

"Why are you defending them?" Taylor smacked his chest and tried to pull away but Punk kept his hold on her.

"Look what we're doin to ol John boy T, we've been sneaking around behind his back the past couple months…" Punk added, gazing tenderly into her blue eyes.

"I know, I'm not really pissed at her I was just kind of shocked to see them that close, they don't usually hang out that much." Taylor sighed, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Well at least now we don't have to sneak around anymore…" Punk wiggled his eyebrows seductively and Taylor giggled, then without any warning he picked her up and pinned her against the door "which means we can be as loud as we want" and pressed his lips hungrily to hers.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and he slid his hands up her terrycloth shorts and gently grazed the skin of her flesh before carrying her to their bed.


	17. Chapter 17

Haley was overcome with emotions as she entered her room, everything was still like she had left it only now she noticed something on the bed, a sweatshirt with a piece of paper on it she walked over and noticed that it was a note from Randy.

_Haley, _

_I love you and I will until the day I die, you are my heart and soul and what happened was a mistake, a mistake I wish I could take back but I can't. I don't blame you for being angry and hurt. I think you should move on Hales, find a great guy that can give you everything I can't now, the guy you do choose will be the luckiest guy in the world because he will have you. Always remember you are my one and only love. ~randy_

Haley stuffed the note in her back pocket and gathered some of her clothes as well as bathroom stuff and headed back to John's room, once she was there he was putting on his sneakers.

"Hey" she greeted putting down her bag and approached him slowly.

"Hi. I'll be back in a few, I've got something to finish." He told her rising from the bed once his shoes were tied.

"Okay, everything alright?" Haley asked cautiously. She wasn't sure if something had happened between the time she was gone until now.

"Yea, take a bath and relax, you deserve it. I'll be back soon." He gave her a quick hug then was out the door.

Haley grabbed her pjs and bathroom stuff then went to start her bath water, once the tub was full she turned the water off and undressed and got in immediately feeling her body relax under the sudsy water.

There was a knock on the bus and Punk opened the door to find John on the other side.

"Look who it is T, good ol John boy" Punk greeted with a smirk.

"I just need to talk to Taylor, just give us a few minutes…please." John asked as Taylor came into view at Punk's side.

Taylor told Punk it was okay and she was left alone with the Cenation leader. "I'm sorry I hurt you John. I never meant for things to end this way, but-"

"But your in love with Punk. I love you Taylor and I probably always will but I knew it was a matter of time before you two found your way back to each other." John interrupted.

"I'll miss you John" Taylor told him.

"I'll miss you too pretty girl. Punk better keep your heart safe this time or I'll kick his ass." John smiled at her.

Taylor took off the engagement ring and gave it to John, he put it in his pocket, she moved toward him and gave him a hug.

When John returned back to the room he found Haley standing in the bathroom blow drying her hair dressed in one of his shirts, he paused outside the door and leaned against the frame.

"Hey Johnny" she greeted with a smile flipping her hair over her shoulders. She noticed he was staring at the shirt she was wearing. "Oh, I hope you don't mind..all I have to wear right now is lingerie and I didn't really think that was appropriate to wear right now, this was the only thing I could find." she explained.

"No, uh- its totally fine." John stammered, feeling a bit red in the face and turned away to head to the couch.

She flipped off the light and began pulling down the blankets on the bed, as she did he saw the t-shirt ride up a little bit and he was given a better view of her toned legs as she reached out and pulled down the side furthest away from her. John forced himself to look at the TV but couldn't ignore the feeling stirring in his gut.

"I called down to the front desk to have them bring up an extra blanket" Haley told him just as there was a knock at the door, she went to the door and opened it a crack and took the blanket from the maid and thanked her before shutting and locking the door.

Haley walked over and gave John the blanket, their hands touched briefly and she smiled and leaned down giving John a kiss on the cheek "thanks for letting me crash here…you're a great friend" she told him then made her way over to the bed and turned off the lamp.


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning Haley woke up and went down to meet Taylor for breakfast like they did every morning when she got there she noticed a not so happy look on her friends face.

"hey" Haley greeted cheerily.

"Hi…there's something I need to show you before you see it somewhere else" Taylor said, holding her phone out to Haley to look at.

Haley looked at the tweet sent out late last night from Sam. _Can't wait to marry the love of my life in two weeks #lml_

The petite brunette felt absolutely sick to her stomach and suddenly wasn't in the mood for breakfast anymore, tears filled her eyes as she thought about Sam marrying the man she'd been in love with for years and suddenly ran out of the catering area.

As she rode the elevator up to her floor and stepped out once the doors opened she noticed John coming out of his room, she didn't want to bother him so she looked away and started heading back to her room when she heard him call out to her.

"Hey" John called out to her.

She turned and looked at him and the smile from his face fell when he saw the tears in her eyes.

"What happened?" he asked, pulling her close and then led her in the direction of his room. He unlocked the door and let her enter first.

"There getting married in two weeks.." she answered finally, going over and sitting on the bed.

John felt his heart break a little for the petite brunette, he went over and sat next to her. "I wish I knew what to say to make this better. You don't deserve to go through this." he told her.

She sniffled and turned her head to look at the man sitting next to her, his soft blue eyes boring deeply into hers and he reached out and wiped a stray tear that had fallen, something came over her and before she could stop it she found herself pressing her lips lightly to Johns.

He cradled her face and pulled away slowly after a second or two foreheads pressed together as he tried to think of something else to say to her. She again found herself pressing her lips to his, and he again pulled away this time standing up and putting some space between them.

He cleared his throat "I um- I don't think that's a good idea Haley… I know your hurting about this but it won't make the pain stop" he tried to rationalize. He was going through his own pain at the moment, letting go of the girl he thought he would marry someday.

Haley nodded and stood up, she had no idea what came over her but now she was feeling as guilty as ever. "Your right Johnny. I'm sorry, I'm gonna go to my room" she said as she walked to the door.

As she opened the door to leave John came up behind her and put his hand on the door stopping her from leaving his room, she turned and he pressed her body against the door and hungrily pressed his lips to hers.

Her legs locked around his waist as he carried her away from the door to the bed where he gently laid her down, he carefully rest his weight above her not wanting to crush her and gazed into her cloudy green eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this.." John asked. She replied by tugging at his t-shirt and nodded, he removed the item for her and captured her lips softly.

As John and Haley learned the indents and crevices of each other's bodies, they both knew several things; it was a one time thing, they didn't like one another other than good friends. Haley just needed this to help stomach the hurt and pain she was feeling. The brunette loved Randy and that's something she would forever have to deal with. As for John; he still loved Taylor. While kissing away Haley's pain he tried to numb his own and tried to do away with the images playing in his head. John loved Taylor, but as he reached his high, he was happy just to feel again.

About an hour later she was showered and repacking her bag to go to the arena, she was still thinking about what had happened in John's room earlier and wondered if he was having second thoughts as well. Hopefully things wouldn't be awkward between them since he was giving her a ride to the arena.

Luckily there was no awkwardness between them and Haley found herself laughing at one of John's many impressions he did on their way to the arena. He found a parking spot and shut off the car, both of them got out and grabbed their suitcase out of the trunk and headed into the back entrance of the arena.

Haley headed to Vickie's office to see what she had scheduled for the night when John called out to her, she stopped and turned waiting for him to catch up.

"Hales, I uh- I don't want it getting out what happened alright…" John said partially under his breath. "Its not that I'm embarrassed or anything, I just don't think Taylor would want to hear that her now ex fiancé hooked up with her best friend."

Haley smiled and put a hand on his shoulder "No worries Johnny, our secret is safe. No one will find out we slept together." she agreed.

Both went there separate ways and Haley found out she was defending her title against Taylor tonight, she was excited and couldn't wait to tell Taylor the good news.

Off in the distance stood the shadowy figure that had been keeping an eye on the petite brunette over the past several weeks. He'd helped her win the title and now he had overheard some big news between her and the resident Golden Boy, John Cena. How he would use this information was still up in the air…


	19. Chapter 19

Haley had put her things in the locker room and had stretched and warmed up for her match but had decided to go find Taylor to talk over strategy when she came across two people she had been dreading to see. Just behind the curtain Randy and Sam stood, him probably keeping her company before she headed to her seat at ringside.

She took a deep breath and continued to walk toward catering when she heard someone call out to her, Haley stopped and slowly turned to see Sam approaching her with Randy not too far behind. He didn't look too happy though.

"Haley, so good to see you…" Sam greeted cheerily. Haley glared heatedly at the woman next to Randy. "I don't know if you know this but Randy and I are getting married in two weeks and we would love for you to be there"

The petite brunette scoffed and looked at Randy for a split second before she lunged at Sam, unfortunately Randy moved in front of Sam keeping Haley from getting to the snooty brunette. "How's it feel Haley, how's it feel knowing I'm marrying your dream guy and carrying his baby?" Sam taunted from behind Randy.

The Apex Predator said something to Sam over his shoulder and then pulled Haley off to the side. She felt her heart ache a little as his hand grasped her arm.

"What are you doin…you can't jump Sam like that!" he stated. "Besides its obvious you've moved on, with John right." he added the last part as a whisper.

She pulled away, a look of surprise and disgust on her pretty face "How?" was all she could manage to say.

"Last week when you won the Divas championship from Eve, who do you think it was that clotheslined her and helped you win huh…I'm always watching your matches Haley, I've always saved you when you needed it and I always will. So when you lay next to Cena at night, remember that." He then walked away leaving Haley way more confused than before.

As Randy returned to where he left Sam he was surprised to find Sam and Taylor in a heated argument, he rushed over and pushed himself in between the two of them.

"You're a lucky bitch. If not for that baby, I'd be kicking your ass all over this arena. Leave Haley the hell alone you understand me! She's been through enough, she doesn't need your crap." Taylor warned, glared at Randy and then walked away.

Finally it was match time and the two friends shook hands before the opening bell, Haley was excited that she would be dropping the belt to her best friend. She deserved the title since she had been in the business longer and deserved the shot more than anybody she knew. It was a back and forth match, both divas pretty much even when Haley climbed the top rope to deliver a lou thesz press she noticed Taylor was stumbling a bit which concerned her, then all of a sudden the blue eyed brunette diva collapsed to the canvas and the crowd went silent. Haley hopped off the top turnbuckle and rushed to her friend's side, gently calling her name but Taylor wouldn't respond. The referee quickly motioned for the trainers and EMT's to come down as they did Punk came as well, concern etched on his face as he entered the ring and knelt at his girlfriend's side.

"What happened Hales?" Punk asked as they put her on the stretcher.

"I don't know…she just collapsed" Haley answered.

The crowd was still silent as the EMT's pushed the stretcher to the back and everyone prayed that this wasn't the end of the spunky divas career.

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
